1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wall mounted roll dispenser for cellophane wrapping material and particularly one that has the serrated cutting blade or edge attached to a hinged plate, allowing the blade to be pivoted into position behind a flexible rubber gasket, thereby preventing users, particularly children, from accidentally cutting themselves.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wall mounted dispensers for rolled materials that are non-perforated are provided with sharp serrated cutting edges, especially for cellophane cling wrap which requires a sharp edge for cutting; otherwise the material will only stretch and deform instead of separating. These sharp edges can constitute a hazard to children or unwitting people, especially when the dispenser is mounted over a counter space in a home or commercial kitchen where even brushing the cutting surface can result in a deep gash.
Wrap dispensers are well known in the prior art, some of them wall mounted and some in boxes, this being the most common way that the wrap is sold.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,173,590 issued on Mar. 16, 1965 to Erwin B. Bahnsen discloses a wall mounted dispenser for rolled material with two cutting edges, one on a bottom wall and another on an apron that overlies, at least in part, the same bottom wall and forms a throat through which the material can be grasped and fed. Severing the material can be accomplished by the user by either pulling up or down on the material.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,722,767 issued on Mar. 27, 1973 to Glenn E. Struble discloses a box for dispensing rolled material wherein the front wall panel of the box has two portions which are pivotable and where the serrated edge of the dispenser can be located beneath a covering flap when the box is closed.
Neither of the above patents, taken either singly or in combination, are seen to address the safety problem inherent in the sharp cutting blade or describe the instant invention as claimed.